


Under the Mistletoe

by Youkaineko



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mac Panics, Mistletoe, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkaineko/pseuds/Youkaineko
Summary: Someone puts mistletoe up at the bar and Mac and Dennis get caught under it. Dennis thinks the tradition is silly. Mac in inclined to agree, but only because Dennis says so.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for Christmas fanfiction? Yes. Do I care? No.
> 
> Inspired by the Prompt "Getting Stuck under the Mistletoe" for a 5-minute fanfic challenge (this took longer than 5 minutes, so I guess I cheated)

Who would put mistletoe up in the bar?! That’s what Dennis wanted to know when he and Mac walked in to the office at the same time, only to be stopped by Dee, who, with a mischievous grin, simply pointed above their heads.

Dennis had flat out refused. Nope. Not happening. He was not kissing Mac and that was it.

Mac, on the other hand, was already leaning in went Dennis started going off. He’d back pedaled fairly quickly, jumping onto Dennis’s side like a switch was flipped. He wouldn’t kiss Dennis (unless Dennis said it was okay).

Dennis moved to fully enter the office, but Dee stepped up in front of him. “Nah-uh. You don’t get to leave the doorway until you’ve kissed Mac. Those are the rules.”

Dennis rolled his eyes, called her a number of names, including the ever original “Bitch” and “bird” and turned to go the other way.

Which was blocked by Frank and Charlie. Charlie was grinning. “Move, please.” Dennis said, the “please” sounding more like a command than a plea.

“You guys kiss?” Charlie asked, nodding towards the mistletoe and nudging Frank in the shoulder.

“No we didn’t kiss! This is a stupid plant, it doesn’t mean anything.” Dennis’s voice was getting louder and angrier as he gestured wildly at the twig loosely taped to the door jamb. He moved to shove past them, but both Frank and Charlie stepped forward, blocking his way.

“This is ridiculous.” Dennis turned towards Mac, standing sideways in the doorway, and gave him a look that asked him to be on his side and help him out. 

Mac for his part, couldn’t quite bring himself to make any sort of argument one way or the other. On the one hand, he wanted to agree with Dennis. It was a silly tradition and he wanted Dennis to know he agreed with him. On the other hand, the only reason he needed Dennis to know he agreed with him was because of how bad he wanted to kiss him. All the time. Constantly. Not just under the mistletoe.

“Mac!” 

Mac jumped when Dennis shouted his name. How long had they been standing in the doorway, six pairs of eyes bearing down on them while Mac fantasized about kissing him. He could do it. Just close the inches of space between them, end this ridiculous stand-off, and finally, finally kiss Dennis Reynolds. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

“What? Yeah, yes. Of course I am.”

“So let’s just get this over with.” Dennis gestures between them and Mac’s afraid to get his hopes up too high. Now he wishes he was listening because Dennis may be insinuating what he hopes he is, but now he’s not sure and oh shit, Dennis is leaning in. Dennis’s eyes are closed. His lips are pursed. He’s going to kiss him. Right now. In front of everybody. 

Mac does what anyone would do when the love of their life is about to kiss them for the first time. He panics and bolts, shoving Frank and Charlie out of the way and rushing out of the bar.

Dennis rolls his eyes and goes into the office, Dee shrugs and turns back to her phone and Charlie and Frank go back to whatever crazy thing they were going to do. No one thinks anything of it - until Dennis makes it back to his and Mac’s apartment that night. He opens the door and steps in and there’s Mac. He’s standing still almost directly in front of the door and looks nervous, wringing his hands in front of him. 

Dennis quirks an eyebrow. He opens his mouth as if to ask “what is going on, Mac?” but Mac stops him before he can get the words out. He simply points upward, imitating Dee earlier.

The ceiling is covered in mistletoe. Every inch lined in the stuff. Dennis’s mouth hangs open for a second before he drops his gaze back to Mac. He gives him an exasperated look and Mac’s face drops, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“We don’t have to -” He’s cut off by Dennis’s lips on his, hands on his back, chest against his chest. He melts into him. They break apart for just long enough for Dennis to whisper “Merry Christmas”.


End file.
